


【佐鼬】非典型爱情（二）

by allrecia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allrecia/pseuds/allrecia





	【佐鼬】非典型爱情（二）

鼬在千鸟流的呼啸声中醒来。  
似乎自己已经昏迷了有一段日子，简朴的小屋里堆满了生活用品，草薙剑斜斜地放在门口，昭示着主人正在不远处。  
居然还没有死，鼬无声地叹息，重新闭上了眼睛。  
佐助没有把他关起来，也没有严刑拷打，屋子里既没有陷阱也没有结界，甚至自己的病都好了几分。鼬感觉自己早已冷却的鲜血又热了几分，闭上眼睛，依稀能看到往日那个娇嫩的糯米团子向自己撒娇。  
“哥哥，教我手里剑吧。”  
怕是永远也没有机会教给他了 。  
鼬起身，草薙剑寒光闪闪，握在他手中，然而窗外的千鸟流依然呼啸，不为所动。  
佐助也许已经什么都知道了，自己昏迷的时候，未必没有被查看记忆。想到这里，鼬竟心生犹豫，只想着用草薙剑自我了断，不再去计较那些身后事。  
佐助已经很强大了，可以做好自己的选择，既然已经说清楚斑的事，就不必再使用别天神…  
自己也就可以赴死了。这样佐助也不必…  
冷静，宇智波鼬，冷静，他警告自己，深深地吸了一口气，走出门去。  
Alpha站在湖边沉默地挥洒着力量，千鸟流和着鼬的脚步声击穿了山涧。  
“无谋的练习，只是在浪费查克拉。”鼬开口挑衅。  
佐助没有回头，冷笑道，“就知道你这种人不会自裁。用虎狼之药勉强续命的感觉如何？”  
鼬闻言，立刻放下心来。很好，佐助什么都不知道，这样的话一切就还来得及补救！草薙剑斜飞而出，凛然地插入Alpha面前的地面，“继续吧。”  
佐助必须把自己杀死，才可以得到永恒万花筒写轮眼，避免走上血继病的老路。鼬在心中叹息，不要犹豫，来吧，杀死我，佐助，这样宇智波一族的冤魂才能得到安息…  
Alpha终于回过头来，嘴角却带着讥诮，“鼬，从小我就有一个疑问。”  
少年一步步地走向自己的兄长，“你身上，为什么总是有一股香气？作为忍者，岂不是很不方便？”  
鼬凝神，准备战斗，却发现自己的体内空空荡荡，没有一丝查克拉。  
“没有那种药物，你再勉强提炼查克拉只会加速死亡罢了。”少年停在了兄长面前，“Omega的命运，哥哥不会不知道吧？”  
Alpha信息素兜头而下，幻觉瞬间淹没了鼬，死去的族人，血与枯骨再次缠绕住他，令他难以呼吸。  
鼬在一片窒息的幻觉里勉力反抗了几下，很快陷入了一片黑暗。  
就在他因为自己终于可以拥抱死亡的时候，一阵来自脖颈的彻骨痛苦把他重新唤醒了。佐助咬穿了他的腺体，Alpha信息素倾泻般地注入他的身体。  
身体在剧痛中痉挛，眼前炫光一片，鼬感觉到身体在无谓地挣扎——他痛得几乎没有力气，奄奄一息地闭着眼睛，仿佛已经死了。  
他真希望自己已经死了，而不是引诱佐助走上这种邪路。他又想起了父母的托付，止水的遗愿，自己竟然一个都没有守护住吗…  
不知何时他被佐助扔进了水里，冰冷的湖水令鼬稍稍清醒了一点，他驴唇不对马嘴地胡乱挑衅道，“只有这点程度吗？”  
Alpha缓慢地伸出手，撕开鼬单薄的衣衫，  
“哥哥，你还可以嘴硬十五分钟。”

这并不是宇智波鼬的第一个发情期。  
往日里，只需要一剂药物，和几个小时，他就可以扛过去。他的搭档更是个无声无息的beta，即使察觉了什么不对，也会宽厚地保持沉默。  
鼬从前是不相信的，或者说是心存侥幸的，关于自己是Omega这件事。他从未下流无耻地扭动腰肢，请求着某个Alpha的进入，他也从未失去理智，即使面对自己深爱的人，他也可以理智地痛下杀手。  
他绝不是Omega那种脆弱感性的生物。  
绝不是。  
可是发情热毫不留情地折磨着他。他其实已经不太清楚自己说了什么做了什么，只感到空虚与痛苦，情欲的火焰烧灼他，他渴望着某个少年，却一直没有得到满足，他甚至不敢说出口。  
如果可以选择，他宁愿立刻了结自己。这是他无论如何都无法承受的痛苦，他毁了佐助，他的错误诱使佐助走上了毁灭的道路——标记自己的亲哥哥。  
A与O的结合是稳定而唯一的，只有死亡可以解除这种连结。在他的规划里，佐助会成为杀了自己的英雄回到木叶，和某个仰慕他的女孩子结婚，生下可爱的孩子，安静地过完一生。而不是标记自己的罪人兄长，在扭曲的乱伦中获得血淋淋的早已被他深深埋葬的真相。  
然而他并没有选择。发情期的Omega面对自己所爱的Alpha毫无选择。  
本能在毫不犹豫地侵蚀他。  
他能感觉到自己的身体已经打开，在等待某个人的进入。  
那个人却在持续不断地折磨他，“继续嘴硬吧，哥哥。你只坚持了十三分钟。”  
初秋的湖水微凉，鼬的肉体却在情欲的折磨里升高，后穴粘腻地张合着，述说着身体主人的欲望。  
“从前我找遍了花店，都没有找到你用了什么薰香。”少年嗤笑着，扯掉兄长仅存的衣物，“后来到了大蛇丸那里我才知道，那是罂粟花。”  
细长有力地手指毫不留情地刺入甜蜜的肉穴中，“真像你啊鼬，和你扯上关系的人都毫无例外地死去了，连父亲母亲也是！”  
鼬凄然地闭上眼睛，任由佐助动作，他早已明白佐助的打算，却完全无法反抗——他爱他，爱得忘却自我，爱到日日夜夜捧着弟弟的照片入眠，爱到要思念着弟弟才能度过发情期。  
当这个少年靠近的时候，Omega的本能蛇一般得高高昂起头，缠住了理智的号角，宇智波鼬不再是S级叛忍晓之朱雀，此时的他只是一个渴望爱抚的Omega。  
他唯一能够做的就是闭紧嘴巴，多沉默一刻，佐助就多安全一刻。  
绝是不是正在关注着这里？斑又会如何处理知道了一切的佐助？佐助连万花筒写轮眼都没有…  
剧痛打断了他的思绪。Alpha敏锐地发现了生殖腔口，带着薄茧的指尖强行分开了闭合的肉壁，向脆弱的内部探去。  
“佐助，住手。。。”穿透灵魂的痛苦令他不得不开口，极端的痛楚让他无暇顾及语气的柔婉。宇智波鼬一直是一个自诩坚强的人，经历过暗部训练的他自认无论怎样的拷问都可以闭口不言，而今面对深爱而残忍的Alpha却无计可施。  
别这样侮辱我，佐助，尽管我是个无可救药的罪人。。。  
鼬咬紧牙关，鲜血充盈了他的口腔，Omega终于没有在彻骨的疼痛中落下泪来。  
“再怎么嘴硬，里面也在挽留我。Omega反抗Alpha的后果，鼬，你很清楚不是吗。”  
是的，他们都很清楚。尤其在存在如此巨大的信息素压制的情况下，不肯驯服的Omega只有被强迫标记一途。

感觉到灼热的阴茎在身后蠢蠢欲动的时候，鼬拼尽全力把脸埋进了水里。毕竟如果不争气地哭出来的话，多少可以掩饰自己。  
微凉的湖水淹没了脸颊，他却没有什么力气去计较胸腔中空气的流失。  
Alpha硕大的器物粗暴地挺进了生殖腔，撕裂灵魂的痛楚令鼬不由得绷紧身体，被迫吐出口的呻吟淹没在秋日的湖水中。  
佐助攥住鼬的长发，把他从湖水中提起来，湿漉漉的黑发缠绕在细薄苍白的躯体上，宛如某种神秘的图腾。少年勒住兄长的脖子，“叫出来。Omega可不是你这样的。”  
鲜血与淫液纠缠在一起，在鼬的股间不断滴落下来，Alpha满意地眯起眼睛，又是一个深挺，触碰到了Omega掩藏在体内深处的器官。  
也许因为冷，也许因为痛，青年颤抖着呻吟出声，终于在难以忍受的痛楚中开始向本能低头，“佐助，不要这样对我…”  
少年却冷笑着掐住他的脖子，“那就告诉我，母亲临死的时候，说了什么？”  
回答少年的只有自鼬喉间迸发的低沉呻吟。  
“啧，”感慨着兄长的嘴硬，少年握紧手中的窄腰，开始了一场远胜于粗暴的，近乎酷刑的性爱。  
那之后不知过了多久，鲜血丝丝缕缕，染红了两人交合的器官。除了被迫发出的低吟，鼬都不肯再说话。佐助也不再徒劳地拷问他，只一味地享受着梦寐以求的肉体。  
他曾经那么地爱着鼬。  
那样优秀的，温柔的哥哥，遥远又触手可及，是他一生的执念。  
那场无与伦比的惨剧过后，他曾以为自己早已把那份爱深埋心底，做一个彻头彻尾的复仇者，然而事实总是提醒他自己的天真。  
十三岁的夏夜，他在蛇窟里骤然惊醒，看着下身的粘腻一片，少年攥紧双手，一拳击在自己右脸。他竟然梦到了鼬，梦见鼬抱紧他，说爱他，梦见鼬温柔地含住他的下体，咽下他的精液。  
那一刻，那一夜，仿佛族人的冤魂都在瞬间苏醒缠绕过来，佐助丝毫没有少年人初次遗精的羞涩，他震惊，恐惧，胡乱撕扯着自己的头发，发出困兽般的哀嚎。  
即便如此都还眷恋着鼬的他，又是怎样的可悲呢？  
那个夜里，他发誓一定要让鼬死得无比痛苦。  
可是鼬居然是Omega。  
闻到信息素的那一刻，少年心中某个隐秘的角落里蒸腾起无上的愉悦。  
A是不杀O的，即使背负着全族血债的他，也可以不必杀死鼬了。想到这一点的那一刻，他甚至差点握不住手中的草薙剑。  
太好了，真的太好了，是个Omega的话，一切都容易解决了。  
进入鼬身体的那一刻，少年几乎忍不住叹息，仿佛长久的夙愿终于得到满足，又像是积年累月的宿仇终于得报，令他的整个躯体都在快感中升腾。每个细胞都在叫嚣着标记眼前这个Omega，他是那么爱他，又恨他，这个重病缠身脆弱单薄的Omega，理应在他的手中绽放后凋零。  
真正成结的时候鼬几乎已经失去了意识。在毫无扩张地情况下被打开生殖腔直入子宫，痛楚和失血令他本来就摇摇欲坠的身体越发虚弱，佐助令人意外的持久更是让他几乎失去对身体的控制。  
膨大的结撑开了他的身体时，也打碎了他的所有防御。汹烈的Alpha信息素从后颈源源不断地注入身体，Omega的肉体彻底打开后缓缓闭合，从此只属于一个人。  
他们究竟是仇敌？还是兄弟？还是爱人？  
鼬已经无暇思考了。佐助的感情汹涌地灌注在他的心间，那些爱与恨，痛苦与思念，他都深刻地一一体会，原来他所给予佐助的，是这样痛苦的人生。  
对不起，佐助。  
Omega脆弱的肉体彻底陷入昏迷，沉沉地坠落入水中，又被Alpha结实地臂膀捞起。  
“哥哥，你到底…”  
在这个布置了重重结界，无人问津的小角落里，少年终于可以冲破世俗伦理的限制，在所爱之人的嘴角落下一个轻轻的吻。


End file.
